


#Y.Y.Y (Yes, You're prettY)

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11880111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: There it is.  There’s the question that Rocky didn’t want to answer.  And so, he doesn’t answer.





	#Y.Y.Y (Yes, You're prettY)

Rocky is huddled around his phone, swiping through the various photos in his camera roll as he lies on the floor with a jacket as his pillow. His playlist is still blasting through the stereo. After finishing the livestream, he had let his members join him in the room for practice. All of them had made the walk back to their dorm by now, though, while Rocky had decided to stick around a little longer to choreograph some more. He’s tired, his legs feeling like jelly, so he’s decided to take a few minutes and relax. He clicks back to the home screen of his phone at the same time that he feels a hand on his arm.

They both shout and fall apart from each other. Rocky fumbles his phone, watching it skid across the floor, unlocked. Sanha gets so scared that he’s fallen to the floor, too, legs sprawled out awkwardly.

“Hyung!” Sanha shouts. “Why are you just lying there like that? I thought you were dead!”

“I’m not dead!” Rocky shouts back. He watches as Sanha crawls on his hands and feet to his phone, probably to pause the music, but then Rocky remembers. He launches himself, barely grabbing his phone before Sanha does. It’s too late.

“Hyung,” Sanha says again. “Why do you have a picture of me on your phone?”

“Uh. You know, I take photos of everybody. For Twitter, for our fans.”

Sanha isn’t buying it. Rocky hates that Sanha has started to take after MJ, being so perceptive in situations like this one. Rocky also hates how long Sanha’s arms are, and he hates how Sanha knows how to use them. He can’t even fight back when Sanha plucks the phone out of his hands.

“I’m your lock screen!” Sanha shouts, looking between the phone and his hyung. “What is this? Why am I your lock screen photo?”

“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Rocky mumbles, hanging his head. It’s over, he’s lost.

The music pauses, leaving the practice room far too quiet. Rocky doesn’t look up, but he knows Sanha is looking at him.

“Hyung, why am I your lock screen photo?”

“Because,” Rocky mumbles, delaying his actual answer. He knows the real answer himself, but he can’t tell Sanha _that_. It’ll make things awkward. They have their comeback soon, too, so he can’t make things awkward between them. What will that do for their group dynamic?

“Because why?”

Rocky’s brain isn’t working fast enough. He inspects his fingernails, pretending to not have heard Sanha. It doesn’t work.

“Hyung, because _why_?”

“Because you’re cute, and I like you.”

The words echo in the room because of how loud Rocky says them. Sanha doesn’t say anything. Rocky doesn’t offer any further explanation. Eventually, Sanha gets to his feet, and Rocky follows him. He picks up his jacket before walking to the stereo and turning it off. Neither of them say anything. Rocky walks to their lockers, opening his to pull out his small drawstring bag. When he turns around, Sanha is standing extremely close.

“Do you mean it?”

Rocky’s brows pull together. “What do you mea—”

“Do you actually like me like _that_?”

There it is. There’s the question that Rocky didn’t want to answer. And so, he doesn’t answer. Rocky moves quickly, his hand going to the back of Sanha’s neck to pull him down. He doesn’t think, just moves, as he presses his lips against Sanha’s while he squeezes his eyes shut.

Rocky has never kissed anybody before, not on the lips, not someone he cares for so much. Sanha obviously hasn’t either. Rocky also doesn’t really count any accidental kisses from games they’ve played before. There was the one time they had technically kissed before, when they had to unwrap candies with their mouths last summer. This is _extremely_ different.

Sanha pulls away first, and Rocky lets his hand fall to his side again. His fingers are on his lips. Did Rocky do the wrong thing? He probably did. Sanha doesn’t speak, covering his mouth with his hand as he leaves suddenly. Rocky nods a little, slings his backpack over his shoulder, and follows the younger one.

For three quiet minutes, neither of them speak. Rocky can see Sanha still touching his lips. He hadn’t squealed. That’s a good thing at least, right? No squealing means he might have been okay with it. Rocky watches his feet as they walk, then suddenly feels something soft against his hand. Another hand. _Sanha’s_ hand. He holds his hand like a child, not winding their fingers together. Even so, Rocky is happy.

“Is that the only reason why you have me as your lock screen, hyung?”

Rocky swallows. “Uh, not exactly. You’re really pretty, you know.”

Sanha stammers, trying to say something. “I’m- Hyung, you can’t just- I’m not-”

“Yes,” Rocky says. “You are. You’re pretty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute Socky fluff to apologize for being inactive? Oops.


End file.
